


Hey, Daddy!

by universe_110



Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Issues, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe_110/pseuds/universe_110
Summary: 為了紀念我 2019 年才看了 2010 年的電影，今年第一發就給漢帥了（到底在說什麼）設定還是ABO，絕對在冷坑裡的漢帥PWP全集（。希望趕得上 5 月歐美翁出小料>////<9 年前（？）也喜歡漢帥的朋友快點出現跟我一起吃！！！！





	Hey, Daddy!

**Author's Note:**

> 為了紀念我 2019 年才看了 2010 年的電影，今年第一發就給漢帥了（到底在說什麼）
> 
> 設定還是ABO，絕對在冷坑裡的漢帥PWP全集（。  
> 希望趕得上 5 月歐美翁出小料>////<  
> 9 年前（？）也喜歡漢帥的朋友快點出現跟我一起吃！！！！

 

Hannibal的房間被Alpha、Omega信息素塞得滿噹噹，他跟Face味道簡直要衝破牆與窗戶打擾正在休息的隔壁鄰居。

喔，現在可是深夜兩點。

Face的熱潮突如其來，Hannibal從睡夢中驚醒，而身邊的人已經開始蠕動不安——基於各種理由，身為Face的Alpha，他必須在第一時間給Face注射避孕藥劑，然後，上他的Omega。

 

「嘿。」迷糊之中Face感覺到Hannibal在撫摸自己，他雙頰朝紅衝著正在幫他倒水而隱忍慾望的Alpha舔嘴唇，「你的動作很慢，old man，該不會是真的遲緩了吧？」

Face絲毫不掩飾慾望的沙啞聲音讓Hannibal硬得發疼——那股跟Face一樣花俏的Omega信息素正在侵蝕他的理智——就算Hannibal是標記Face的Alpha、甚至受過多年訓練，不輕易對Omega信息素起反應，他還是在這短短的幾分鐘內硬得不像話。

操，他可是個體力過人的中年Alpha。

Hannibal瞇起眼，像是在看獵物一樣地盯著床上的Face，後者正挑逗地伸展、扭動身體，Hannibal深吸一口氣（Face有滿滿的甜奶油香氣），壓低聲音、含糊地告訴正握住自己性器捋動的Face，「那是因為你還沒讓我有興致，boy。」

聞言，正在自慰的Face挑眉，他的呼吸因為慾望而開始侷促，「真的嗎？那我看到的東西是什麼？ _爹地_ 的槍看起來必須射一發才行。」

喔，又是那個稱呼——"爹地"，Face最喜歡在床事間這麼叫他，而不可否認的是，這真的非、常、辣。

Hannibal沒有說話，他看著Face爬向前，臉靠在他的胯間、側臉隔著薄薄的睡褲磨蹭他的陰莖；Face的眼神充滿惡作劇，他伸出舌頭舔著自己的嘴唇，偶爾擦過布料，Hannibal的呼吸粗重，他看著Face用整齊漂亮的牙齒咬下他的褲頭時咒罵一聲，一手托著Face的臉，握著自己的性器，將之塞進Face嘴裡。

「嗯——」Face乖順地含進前端，他急不可耐地吸吮著嘴裡的龜頭，同時給自己手活。

他發出的聲音越發淫穢，各種誘人的狀聲詞從Face嘴邊逸出，Hannibal受不了地握住對方的下巴親上；他們在有些困難的姿勢下接吻，沒一會兒Hannibal就把人推倒在床上，他含著Face的嘴唇表示：「這麼興奮？」

「對，沒錯，我好想要，快點、我很濕了......」夾雜著濕溽的呻吟，Face貼著Hannibal的嘴唇毫不掩飾地吐露一切，直到後者受不了再次用力親吻他，Face雙腿大張，抓著Hannibal的手放到沾滿黏稠的腿間，「你看，我這麼想要你，old man，快點用你該死的陰莖操我吧，求你。」

 

聞言，Hannibal的信息素一下子變得濃烈，Face甚至差點被對方的氣味嗆到；抿著嘴的Alpha輕鬆牽制Omega的雙手，後者順著對方的力道、毫不掙扎地讓Hannibal把自己綁住，接著他期待地看著對方親吻自己的脖子、胸部、乳尖、腹部，最後是他脹紅的性器。

「噢——！」Face忍不住挺腰，操著Hannibal的嘴，但後者很快把他吐出來，舌頭在Face還沒抗議前就先舔上會陰，Face的右腿彈起順勢跨上Hannibal的肩上，這讓男人可以將他整個臀部抬起，接著Hannibal如Face所願地用舌頭挑弄飢渴濕潤的肉穴。

Face的氣味跟著變得濃烈，更濃郁的那一種；Hannibal先在貪饞的洞口滑動，接著緩緩頂入，Face的腿根用力縮了一下，Hannibal的舌頭又退了出來，再次貼上散發信息素的會陰，並用另一手撫摸著不斷溢出透明液體的穴口，「你好興奮，kiddo。」

故意讓自己的手停留在頭頂上，Face難耐地扭著身體，呻吟不斷續地從喉間發出，其中透露無比的難耐；他埋怨地看著Hannibal，後者也因為慾望而滿臉脹紅，Face在Hannibal跪起身時抬起臀腿，衝著對方展示自己濕透、飢渴的地方，Face帶著鼻音與情慾的聲線刺激著Hannibal的耳膜，「我興奮到濕透了， _John_ ，你必須操我。」

 

操。操操操操操操操操。

Hannibal不知道自己有沒有把腦中的髒話罵出來——又是爹地又是John的黏膩稱呼讓他失去最後的理智——Hannbal抓著Face的腿、扶著自己的等待已久的肉器直接插入，飢渴的Omega揚起下巴、興奮到失聲，Hannibal堅定而緩慢地完全頂進那無數次給自己帶來高潮的甬道，一邊看著他的Omega是如何隨著他的進入而瘋狂。

Face一邊感受被填滿的滿足，同時又覺得缺了什麼一樣地動了動身體，柔軟的床鋪被他的體液沾濕，躺著的地方也比平常下陷更多，Face將被綁住的雙手交握來到自己下腹，他圈著自己的陰莖，卻不用力握住，在每一次被頂弄時，他都可以有意無意幫自己手活；Hannibal主導的節奏讓Face心癢難耐，大上他幾歲的老頭總愛在開頭下重藥，之後慢慢折磨他，最後才用力衝刺——此刻，Face覺得乳頭癢得不行，他睜開眼睛看進Hannibal變成深藍色的雙眼，舔咬著自己的嘴唇，斷續而輕聲地請求：「John......，舔舔我，我的乳頭，好癢。」

「好癢？」Hannibal裝作聽不懂的樣子挑眉，他的左手來到Face的右胸側，拇指輕輕碰著乳暈，「這樣可以嗎？」

「操。」順著Alpha的撫摸拱起身體，Face閉上眼咒罵，「我說乳頭......摸，我，的，乳，頭！」

Hannibal微笑同時依言碰上，他看著Face被揉弄乳頭時發出軟綿延長呻吟的樣子表示：「真是明確的要求。」

「而我更期待，嗯。」Face隨著Hannibal的動作顫抖——男人用長著粗繭的手指慢慢蹭著他的乳尖，在他身體裡抽插的性器則是一下一下地擦過他的前列腺——Face在一陣陣呻吟之後找回說話的能力，他眨著眼睛，努力穩住自己看著Hannibal的視線，「我想要你舔我。」

這個請求又可愛又性感，Hannibal彎下身體、伸出舌頭貼上Face另一邊的乳頭，在對方騷氣地扭動低吟時，又用力頂腰深入Face溫暖濕熱的身體裡；他在Face的雙手轉而勾住自己的脖子時抬起身體，撐在Face的身上加快速度，看著身下的人被自己操到失神的樣子、聽著兩人交合處的啪啪聲響，Hannibal重重地親上Face因為快感而闔不上的嘴。

Face呻吟一聲，他受不了Hannibal充滿佔有的強勢氣場——每一個Omega都受不了這個——他的雙腿才抬起來就被抓住，Hannibal抓起他的大腿、用力操著他的屁股。Face又呻吟了一聲，這太火辣了，他晃動的視線看著老他幾歲的男人失控的樣子，那脹紅的臉、充滿汗珠的肌膚以及濕透了的頭髮，Face的手從對方的脖子往上抓上Hannibal漂亮的白髮，他被操著的聲音迴盪在整個房間裡，Face的身體開始緊繃，因為沒有被碰觸而開始有些半軟的性器貼在腹部上，前端溢出性奮的前液——Face的小腿激動得扣上Hannibal的背，他胡亂叫喊著對方的名字，直到Alpha的結撐開他，還有那一陣又一陣射進身體裡的精液。

老天。

Face不知道自己有沒有喊出聲，他閉上眼用力喘氣，在感受到Hannibal的手握住自己時睜眼，他的老男人帶著餘韻的眼神緊盯著自己，他為此再次顫抖；給自己手活的手準確刺激著每一個敏感點，每一個動作、每一個力道都推著Face逼近高潮，在Hannibal惡意地低頭咬上他的乳尖時，Face尖叫著射在Alpha手裡。

 

結束第一段性愛的兩人交疊在一起，Face承受著Hannibal的重量，Omega宮口被結住，Face很清楚知道最少要半個小時他們才有辦法好好分開——他們太清楚這個了。

從結合、綁定那一刻開始，他們一起度過無數個Omega熱潮，包含避免懷孕的措施（他們當時在下了這個決定前都非常糾結，畢竟沒有人不想要孩子），以及計算每一次任務前的抑制劑服用；撇除這些，他們也在一起經歷過太多事情。

稍稍回神的Face察覺到Hannibal已經幫他解開雙手，他不禁抱住對方，臉湊在對方頸間蹭蹭，聲音啞著問：「你剛剛有幫我打避孕針嗎？」

Hannibal一邊親吻Face的腺體，一邊黏糊地回答：「有。」

每一次確認後得到的答案都讓正在熱潮期的Face感到失落，但他知道這是不能避免的事情，畢竟他們都做了決定。

他們摟緊彼此，一直到Hannibal的結消下一半，Face推了推對方，「好重，讓開。」

「嘿。」Hannibal往對方的腰間捏了一把表示抗議，接著摸向Face的腿間，把隨著性器退出而流淌在腿根的濁白抹開。

「這時候不是應該給我點水嗎？」Face一面抱怨一面把Hannibal壓在身下，他放任對方在腿間恣意撫摸的雙手，追逐著那總是帶著淡淡雪茄味道的嘴唇，Face輕輕舔上Hannibal的唇緣，「我們來生寶寶吧。」

回應他的是Hannibal摸上穴口的動作。Face的呼吸一下子又加重起來，他捧著Alpha的臉紮實親上，上下小幅度移動腰部，催促Hannibal的手指操著自己。

沒一會兒，剛緩下情慾的Face又進入第二波熱潮的反應中，他握著Hannibal再次充血的性器塞進自己身體裡，雙手撐在那佈滿傷疤的身體上，騎馬一樣地緩緩開始第二場性愛中。

 

 

黎明將至，Hannibal放開熟睡中的Face，起身到浴室擰了一條毛巾給對方擦拭身體。

床單沾了一灘又一灘黏液，Hannibal放棄移動Face，將就地讓兩人睡在比較乾淨的位置之後，吻了吻Omega的腺體及側臉，他的思緒隨著大地清醒，Hannibal忍下想要點燃雪茄的慾望，開始思考著Face說過的話。

_我們來生寶寶吧。_

他盯著那張毫無防備、甚至有點好笑的睡臉，開始想著下一次熱潮、不避孕的可能性。

 

 

-TBC

 

事實是這樣的，其實我根本沒計畫我要寫什麼XD

基本上結束前就是PWP一直線>////<

 

希望大家也可以一起來吃漢帥，謝謝大家！！！！（欸

 

 


End file.
